Fallen Angel's Sky
by CrimsonNytmare
Summary: "Sil-y… yo-… can't… g-…iv-… yo-..r…. life… to m-..e…" cold hands but warm smile. "What guardians? Fucking guardians…" Promise broken. "I will destroy Vongola." He was his and will forever be. Thus, the start of his plan. AU. 10027.


**Gah! Too many ideas flooding my mind! So yeah, I have to make this to get this out of my mind and so I could finally sleep. I even got confused as to where I should start. Then I just sang the "Eeny meeny miny moe" with my freaking killer voice. My sound waves just hit every person's eardrums.  
Okay, enough blabber.**

_**"Sil-y… yo-… can't… g-…iv-… yo-..r…. life… to m-..e…"**_** cold hands but warm smile.**_** "What guardians? Fucking guardians…"**_** Promise broken.**_** "I will destroy Vongola." **_**He was his and will forever be. Thus, the start of his plan.**

**I suck at summaries.  
Warning: boy and boy pairing. Don't like then don't read, duh. Sad to say, there's character death. Grammatical errors, out of characters, little bit of language, first time writing khr fanfic, second time writing story and first time writing a fluff scene~**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters or even the picture used for this fanfic. These rightfully belong to their owners. I take no credit from it.**

* * *

The night is cold what with a certain someone with soft brown unkempt hair purposely left the window open. His back facing to the open curtain and window of his room letting the moonlight shine to the paper helping him read a little bit easier. Despite the time, he has his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his deep brown eyes behind his glasses completely focusing on the words written. The slender figure leans on his seat quietly reading and analysing the business papers currently in his hands. There's still tomorrow to continue those paperwork but with the huge pile of unread contracts, alliances and other business concerns left in his office, he even uses the little free time he has to at least review some or read in advance just before he goes to sleep.

Cold wind rushes inside the room tingling at his skin. As sudden as the wind stopped, a shadow hovers behind the occupant of the room. If someone sees this, they might have shouted at how he never changes and still the 'no-good' person once was. Even knowing that he is a constant target, he just left his windows and curtains of his bedroom open at night. However, lately, his close friends as well as the employees staying at the manor are getting used to this kind of situation.

Not like his Hyper Intuition is not working at all. Not like he's gone arrogant of his strength after 10 years of training under a barbarian tutor namely Reborn.

He has been expecting this. Rather, he has been expecting the owner of the shadow only because he sensed it a while ago with his Hyper Intuition that _he _will arrive.

"Eh~ Tsu-chan is still working at this hour~?" the playful voice came from behind the brunette, more accurately, from the owner of the shadow.

Putting the papers and glasses down, the smaller figure turns the chair around, facing the window.

"Byakuran…" Tsu-chan or more widely known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss, acknowledges the presence of the other.

Raising his head slightly, Tsuna could see the silhouette of Byakuran. The man is like an angel descending from the heaven with his wings at his back and the mysterious aura he gives off to visit Tsuna in an evening.

The angel jumps off from his position and stands beside Tsuna. With just a slight turn of his chair, the Vongola boss could finally see the visitor tonight.

Byakuran, the boss of the Gesso family, has white spiky hair and purple eyes matching his purple inverted crown-like tattoo under his left eye. He is wearing white jeans and white long sleeve shirt with its only three buttons above his chest opened and its sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His get up complemented his taller and muscular body. With the addition of his white wings, he looks like a real angel. He might be the angel of the sweets, more specifically the marshmallows, as he is holding a pack of it and feeding his mouth.

"What are you doing here Byakuran?" Tsuna could only sigh at the appearance of the white-haired man in front of him.

"Hmm~ Visiting Tsu-chan~" and munching another mallow after giving a direct answer.

"At this time? If you're done with your work, you should go to sleep." At this, Tsuna could only pinch the bridge of his nose as another sigh escapes his mouth. Really, he's been sighing a lot lately.

"Speak for yourself." Munching the last of the mallows and crumpling the pack then throwing it to the nearby trash bin. He knows the room too well to remember where the trash bins are usually placed.

Ever so slowly, he walks towards Tsuna eyeing the smaller and seemingly tired brunette. He noticed how the Vongola head has lately been sighing a lot, having less vacant time and more work time, sleeping late and ultimately gaining less weight, less sleeping hours, looking tired and weak. Right now, seeing the said person, Byakuran's playful smile is gone, his lips move into a flat line, his eyes staring straight to Tsuna.

At the comeback of Byakuran about his statement, he perked up. What he saw made him avert his eyes and into the papers on his desk. Tsuna is at a loss of words. It is so rare to see Byakuran without his playful and mischievous look in him. It just doesn't suit Byakuran at all. Tsuna have seen those eyes before but not with this intensity and it was only there for a second and gone in the next. His purple eyes flashed anguish, sadness and many other emotions at once. But the most evident in his eyes is… worry.

Those words and eyes, he couldn't deny. At an attempt to avoid seeing the worried eyes of Byakuran, his chocolate brown eyes nervously settled at looking at the papers. He remembered how he had signed the business paper and contract asking for the alliance of Vongola and Gesso family. He knows the reason all too well. Byakuran hastily proposes an alliance because…

His reminisce has been cut off as warm hands touch his chin and turning his head in front. Warm and soft lips captured his own. The night is cold yet it is warm for the both of them. The day is reaching its end but time has stopped for the both of them. Byakuran licks Tsuna's lower lip asking for entrance. "Ah…" Slowly and slightly Tsuna parted his lips. Piercing purple eyes stare to clouded brown eyes.

Feeling the heat painting his face just from watching those purple eyes, he closes his eyes shut and could only moan. However, beyond his eyelids, he could only see those days: their first meeting, the spark in his eyes, straightforward confession, first date, his genuine smile, angry eyes for interrupting them, teasing voice, the gleam in his eyes, their first kiss and their first night.

He could not help but melt over at the hotness he could feel from the strong and dominant tongue exploring his mouth. He got distracted from everything as their saliva mix together and their tongues twirl and dance with each other. "Mpf… hmpf…"Another moan escapes from Tsuna and this sending a tingling delight in Byakuran's ears.

"Hah…" They slowly parted their lips, thin line of saliva connecting them, as they needed air to enter their lungs. It is more of a gasp to Tsuna though. Heavy breathing and flushed cheeks are the evidence of their previous action.

Byakuran leans his forehead to Tsuna's, their lips inches away from touching each other again, their warm breathing tickling their faces. The smell of sweet marshmallow and chocolate vanilla are mixing in the air around them.

Tsuna feels his body weak from their kiss and weaker from Byakuran being close to him. The white-haired man grabs hold of the Decimo's petite hands, adding to the heat and redness in Tsuna's face and ears.

"Let's sleep now, Tsu-chan~" the corners of his lips curls into his usual playful smile as he could only think of how cute his Tsu-chan looks right now. If not for Tsuna being tired and needs sleep, Byakuran might go further right then and there and take a picture of the cuteness of the 24 year old Vongola boss. Too bad. He has to restrain himself for Tsu-chan's health comes first and not his desires.

The smaller boss could only nod in agreement as he lowers his head to avoid Byakuran seeing his overly flushed bright red face both from embarrassment and their kiss.

Byakuran closes the window of the bedroom. He carries his precious Tsu-chan to bed. Smiling to himself, thinking about how they are like newlywed couple with his cute and lovely bride in his arms, bridal style. Byakuran remembers how he wanted the alliance contract of the Vongola and Gesso to be official without delay. It was because he wants to know more about them and to leisurely visit the Vongola Manor. But the main reason was and will always be because…

"I love you, Tsu-chan~"

* * *

_Grumbling on his sleep, he turns to face and embrace his lover only to land on an empty side of the bed. To find your partner to be missing is not a good way to wake up early morning. There would be no morning cuddles, morning kiss and cute blushing face to greet him in a quiet and peaceful 'Good morning'. His silent pout is equivalent to a crying child looking for the parents._

_Knowing his and only his cute Vongola Decimo, he pushes away the blankets and on bare feet, he goes to the place._

_He opens the large double doors leading to the back part of the manor. Morning sunlight temporarily blinds his eye. But its light could not outshine the scene. An enormous property is filled and arranged with assorted flowers of different colors and types, some of which is believed to only be found in some specific places outside of this country. Well-maintained grass covers the ground creating a path soothing your every step. Sturdy and large trees – with beautiful and green vines crawling on its trunk and hanging on its branches – adds to the refreshing feeling as it shades most of the parts of the garden, allowing some tables and chairs for afternoon tea time and picnic spots. Morning dew glitters like crystals as sunlight is reflected. Clear blue sky and pure white clouds paints the vast space._

_In the middle of everything, a lone strong but smaller back stands. His radiance outshines the scenery. His color and fragrance is better than all the flowers in the garden combined. His voice soothes and guides you on your path than any guide signs could. His presence relaxes, refreshes and shades you from everything. His smile glitters even in complete darkness. His very existence is the 'sky' that completes the angel._

'_Such a nice weather today.' He approaches his sky to reach and hold him to feel it in his own hands._

"_Tsu-chan~! Where's my morning kiss?" slightly glomping and nuzzling._

_The brunette could only chuckle at the usual request of his mallow maniac._

_Their heads tilt, breathing tickling, noses touched and their lips are nearing for their morning kiss._

_Suddenly, Tsuna stops. His eyes wide in shock, his body gives out and he almost fell to the ground if not for Byakuran catching him in his arms. Pale, fragile and bloodied hands clutches at the white shirt crumpling and staining it. _

"_Tsu-chan…?" Blood spread out in the brunette's chest._

"_Bya…ku-… ran…" _

_Then there is a shot._

_And another._

_The blood is oozing out more and more as the shot is made. The white long sleeve shirt of the Decimo is covered in a new unpleasant color._

_Byakuran widen his eyes in shock. This morning, he wakes up alone. He goes out to find his dear Tsu-chan in his usual spot looking at his garden. He asks only for a morning kiss._

_And now._

_He is desperately trying to stop the red liquid from going out of the body in his arms. He is desperately trying to call his name again and again. He is desperately clutching at the fragile, bloodied and turning cold body. He is desperately shouting at him not to close his eyes._

"…ur-…an…?"

_He looks around to find the culprit. However, he couldn't. In front of him is only cruel scenery. The flowers are of the same color: red. It melted slowly as if it's a thick liquid. The trees withered and decayed at a very fast rate. The grassy ground could no longer be seen, a pool of blood replacing it. The morning sky becomes a very dark night with crimson moon hovering above them._

"Bya-…ku-…an…?"

_His mind is in chaos. Questions disorienting his brain, jumbling, mixing-up only to be left unanswered. He was having his whole peaceful life a while ago and in just a split second got eaten by the dark abyss. How could this happen? How could they?_

"Byak…uran…? Hey…!"

_Slowly, the thick blood of pool pulls at Tsuna in an attempt to absorb him. Surprised, Byakuran's grasp loosens and his brunette is sinking deeper in the blood._

"_No…"_

"W… e…. u-…!"

_Desperately reaching out and pulling out Tsuna._

"_No… Tsu-chan…!"_

_No matter how much he reaches out and grasps him, he can't. His Tsu-chan is sinking, away from his grasp. His face about to be consumed._

"_Tsuna!"_

"Ple… se… wa…ke… up!"

_Completely._

_His 'sky' swallowed completely. Completely gone._

"_NO!"_

* * *

"WAKE UP, BYAKURAN!"

The loud sound of the slap echoes in the room. The white-haired man instantly wakes up. He could feel the heat and stinging pain in his cheek, his hair sticking in his sweaty forehead, beads of sweat sliding on his face, his heavy breathing, the loud thumping of his heart, and his slight trembling. It took a second to avert his attention from himself and to his surroundings. They are still in their bed and the time in the digital clock beside the bed reads 2:57 AM.

From all the things, he notices how Tsuna is on top of him. His raised hand is tightly held by smaller hand and placed on his smaller chest. Despite the lack of light, he could see the worry etched in his lover's face. He could feel his lover's worry from his expression, his actions and most importantly, from the beating of his heart. He remembers hearing a calling voice from his dream. He knows, for sure, it was the brunette's worried voice.

"Uh… um… I-I'm sorry… about the slap-!" Byakuran chuckles at the apology. Sure, it hurt him but he just can't help but chuckle at him stammering.

In a swift movement, he pulls over his 'sky', embracing him tightly as if his life depended on it. He smelled the same chocolate vanilla scent.

_It's really him. It was all just a dream. He is right here in my embrace._

They stayed like that for a while, Byakuran feeling relief wash over him.

"Byakuran…?" getting up from his previous position to look at his angel.

"Hmm~?"

Tsuna hopes to know about the dream, no, nightmare he had. He does not want to force it out. Instead, he wants the guy to voluntarily speak up to him.

But they are met with silence only looking at each other.

Tsuna does not want to force it so he gives up. He will just wait when the man would tell him. He goes back to his place, beside Byakuran.

"Neh, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran sits upright on the bed. And his seriousness is back again, erasing any trace of mischievousness.

"Hmm… yeah?" the Vongola boss is willing and always ready to listen to whatever it is that's bothering his lover.

"Tsu-chan, promise me. If a situation arises, your top priority should always be yourself."

Tsuna abruptly sits upright facing Byakuran. Is this his concern? It's because of that nightmare, right? But he knows that this white-haired man he's facing knows him too well. He should know by now that he can't do it, right? They are both the boss of their own family. They know their responsibilities. Given that the boss really should be safe, he knows that Tsuna still can't do it. He knows how important for Tsuna his friends. After all, they are the reason he accepted the fate of being the Vongola boss.

"You know I can't do it, right? I just can't be selfish, right?" he tried to look at those purple eyes to see if he wasn't very serious about it. But no, he couldn't find any hint or trace of deceit.

"They are your family and friends but I am your lover, right? You are important to me. So, please…" the well-known strong, wise and fierce boss of the Gesso family is requesting, begging. Right now, he is not the Byakuran that everyone knows, the boss. He is Byakuran, the partner, lover and angel to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"You are my 'sky'! You are my life! You mean the world to me, Tsuna!" shouting his voice out to make his point. He clutches the sheets trying to stop himself from crying out too much.

Again, he is faced with another side of Byakuran that only he knows. He reaches out his hand, hugging Byakuran to his chest.

"If I lost you… No, I can't even think about it. I won't know what to do, where to go, what to say, about everything! I can't… I just…" tears fall in between his words. He can't afford to have a world without Tsuna. This boy colors his world. It brought something unique that changed everything in him. He does not want to go back to his mundane and boring life, living in pretence of still having fun.

"I…I'll try. I promise I'll try." Tsuna could only hug Byakuran tighter. What kind of nightmare could it be that it broke this man's resolve? But he couldn't blame Byakuran. If he too is placed in the same situation, he also could not let his love to die. For sure, he would cry even more tears and would beg Byakuran to promise him the same thing. He also can't imagine life without Byakuran.

"Shh… Let's go back to sleep." Just like quieting a baby, he did so to Byakuran. He combs his white hair in comfort and pulls the bigger guy with him in the bed. He kisses both eyelids telling it to close, sleep and to forget about everything. Finally, he gives a peck to the purple-eyed man on the lips, reassuring him that he will always be there, nightmare or not.

_I'll be here. Don't worry._

And they let the darkness to bring them to slumber.

* * *

Just as usual, Byakuran stayed for the whole day in the Vongola manor, following Tsuna around earning chuckles and giggles from the workers. The white-haired man would glomp whenever, bothering him in his work to have their awaited break time.

Or so the brunette thought.

This time around, it was the smaller of the two that woke up alone on the bed. There was no white-haired man with his purple eyes matched with mischievous eyes staring at him until he wakes up. There was no usual whine for morning hug or morning kiss. For once, the Vongola head realized how the manor is so big and lonely when left alone.

The silence around his room is giving him the shivers. Sitting upright, he curls in a ball hugging his knees closer to his chest. Memories of their talk at dawn flashes through his mind, worrying him. Burying his face in his knees, he couldn't erase the image of Byakuran suddenly sweating, reaching out his hand in his nightmare, the sudden tight hug, the sudden promise, the sudden outburst and the sudden emotions. He could feel a burning tight knot in his chest.

He could not be like this for the whole day. He has workload of papers stock on his desk in his office. He thinks Byakuran is also bothered about his nightmare and went back to the Gesso manor to take a rest. Thus, he decides to use work to distract him in the meantime.

But if you try to distract yourself to temporarily forget, fate teases you. The very main reason mockingly appears in front you.

Walking to the corridor to his office, he notices his storm guardian. His right-hand man is holding a brown envelope with a seal on it probably another paperwork for him. He is probably in the middle of delivering it to his boss as diligent as always. However, he notices the ever so loyal guardian to be talking to someone.

"Fool. How dare you doubt us. Of course we are going to protect Juudaime at all cost!" he could hear his guardian spit out those words once again declaring his loyalty as a guardian. He would always scold Gokudera for always going so far as saying that he would throw away his life for his boss. After a few arguments and sharing of each other's point of views, it seems that Gokudera has learned not to outright declare of uselessly sacrificing himself.

The usual loud voice of outburst from Gokudera is not new to him. However, this time, he wants to know who it is that prompted his guardian.

He gasps as he saw the person Gokudera was talking to. There stands the white-haired man he shared a bed – and episode – just a few hours ago.

He might be too bothered of the event and the sudden promise to miss his Hyper Intuition telling him that Byakuran is still in the manor. On the other hand, what irritates him the most is that in such a big manor they still meet.

Certainly, there shouldn't be any problems since they are lovers. But that situation very early in the morning is making things difficult for him. It bothers him. At the current situation, he does not know what to do or to say to Byakuran. After all, he didn't really say yes to the promise.

"Good morning Tsuna! Off to work with those paperworks again? Must be tiring, huh?" a taller and muscular raven-haired slings his arm to Tsuna from the back, surprising the brunette.

He is out of his reverie and heaves a sigh of relief. He knows that when a conversation between him and Byakuran starts, it would be awkward and everyone would catch on that no matter how good the other sky fakes his smile. He does not want everyone else to worry as it is only between him and Byakuran.

That is why he is so relieved to have Yamamoto distract him from his thoughts and somehow helps lighten the atmosphere with his presence.

"Hm? Yo Gokudera and Byakuran! Good morning!" with his usual carefree attitude, he greets the other two.

"Ah! Juudaime! Good morning! Have you been there for quite a while? I did not notice you. I'm very sorry!" the right hand man bows down in 90 degrees in apology just like the usual.

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun." His words are to his storm guardian, however, his attention is to his lover. He did not miss the sharp and narrow eyes Byakuran had when talking to Gokudera. As fast as always, he shifts to his usual mischievous attitude with closed eyes and smile plastered to his face.

"Right. Juudaime, I am here to deliver you another proposal from another family. This time, it's from Ottone Famiglia." Gokudera stated in remembrance.

"Well, good luck for those tiring paperworks Tsuna. I just came here to see you before I go to my mission." It has been in their routine to always go to Tsuna before departing to their mission. After all, their boss himself ordered them to that. It's so he could find a time to check the location and mission they are going to just to have some assurance. He is a worry-wart and protective mafia boss and everyone agrees with that.

"Ah, take care of yourself Yamamoto." Tsuna gives his usual reminders.

"Don't cause trouble for the Juudaime, Baseball-freak!" And another usual reminder and his version of saying _'come back safe'_ from the storm guardian.

"Yamamoto-kun~! I'm bored since Tsu-chan has work! Let me at least send you off to the gates~" Byakuran playfully pushes Yamamoto to walk while he fakes a pout over Tsuna having work. Gokudera clicks his tongue in annoyance at this.

"Eh? It's unusual for you not to bother Tsuna. But, okay!" Tsuna could hear Yamamoto from afar, obviously quite surprised and confused but his carefree attitude took over and just let it be.

* * *

Few months after, news comes to the ears of the Gesso Famiglia and to the boss, Byakuran. Their allied family, Vongola Famiglia is ambushed.

It started with all the guardians and employees mysteriously attacked in their missions. When the independent group under the command of the Cloud Guardian of the current Vongola boss started investigating, they found out that their opponents are not as slow as they think. They act unlike their former enemies.

Shimon Famiglia was once a small and weak family in the mafia world that insults and mocks are thrown at them. Their name did not even reach those of big time figures in the mafia world. Not even to Reborn who is known as a hitman that has knowledge to almost everything about the mafia.

No one would suspect that such a family branded as pathetic could even lay a finger to the strongest and most-influenced Vongola family in history.

The final and overall investigation is too late. It was discovered that they are actually hiding and been strengthening and gathering strong members for ten years. The current and the tenth boss of the Shimon Famiglia, Kozato Enma, has been brainwashing the minds of his members. He has been telling a distorted history of Vongola being cruel and barbaric by betraying and then killing off the first Shimon boss knowing that he is a friend. It was never written in every history books found in the world as Vongola erased all traces of it. Only the descendants who managed to escape are aware of the _'truth'_.

Byakuran already felt something off this morning. After **'that night'** the nightmare did not come back. Not until this morning. The nightmare came back haunting him down in his sleep. The blood, the cold body, his screams, the empty answer, the soundless scene, it felt even more real compared to before.

Upon waking up, he called Tsuna right away. Waiting for the call to be picked tormented him with negative thoughts. It was only for a few minutes but he immediately wants to fly to his beloved to check his safety himself. The cute grumbling sound of his Tsu-chan stopped his plans. The nervous white-haired man frantically asked questions to Tsuna leaving the Vongola boss to get startled and calm his lover down.

Byakuran was so sure and he remembered how Tsuna said that he is fine and that he could take care of himself.

The Vongola guardians and the boss are to have a meeting to plan their action towards their discovery.

Byakuran knows. He knows that Tsuna is also the Vongola Decimo and that he is strong. He knows that he has his guardians gathered with him as of the moment.

But he just couldn't shake the feeling of doubt, nervousness, worry and… fear.

This is his first to have such an intense feeling of fear. And he does not like it one bit.

He just can't wait for his own family to be prepared and extend assistance. He will be there himself.

And then he spreads his wings to fly towards his 'sky'.

* * *

To say that a fight is happening in the Vongola manor would be an understatement. With the current state of two mafia families involved, civilians would say there is a war happening with the manor as the warzone. The damage is tremendous that it is a miracle for the manor not to completely collapse.

The sounds of firearms shooting, swords clashing, fists hitting flesh, explosions, curses and ravings scares away local citizens to a safer place – and if possible, to another country. Rare sightings of extinct, unique and fierce animals, as well as mythical creatures are emitting different colored flames. Flying mafiosos could be seen each with their own flames in different colors symbolizing their element. Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Lightning and Sun.

But it is not the reason of such warlike display. It is the morbid metallic smell despite the gunpowder from explosions and firearms. It is the horrendous and ghastly scattered corpses on the field. The once refreshing green surroundings of the manor have become the gory red.

_Blood _and _death_ are evident everywhere.

The situation is much worse than before as the main members of the Shimon family had a power up from attaining the 'treasure' of the Vongola – the so called _'Sin of the Vongola'_. It was revealed to be the blood of the first Shimon boss. When poured into the Shimon rings, the seal broke with them receiving the full power of their own unique rings.

This has what the current leading boss of the Vongola, the Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi drives him to throw away his hesitance, engaging in a fight with the enemy. His hopes of having a silent fight – only settling it in an argument – and have minimal damage has been consumed by the dark abyss.

Despite his guardians pleas to leave everything to them, Tsuna stubbornly stays with them as the family should be complete and fight together just like before. Without much of a smarter and wiser retort, they could only sigh in agreement.

* * *

The core members of the tenth generation Vongola is complete. The guardians are complete and this made the Vongola family to have little of their confidence restored. Contrary to that, it only makes Tsuna to be worried every second the battle continues.

He cares for his family deeply and he does not want any of them to be hurt badly. He knows they are capable of taking care of their own. But something keeps bothering him. He wants all of them to flee. Especially, a certain someone who he thinks does not belong to the battlefield.

Who?

The youngest guardian of the tenth. Their 15-year old Lightning guardian.

Over the years of staying with the Vongola, he has become stronger in his own area but still the crybaby, annoying and self-confident Lambo everyone knows.

Tsuna knows he should not judge a person's skills based on his age alone. He is aware how Lambo can hold his enemies in dire situations and would win for their sake. However, there is just this nagging feeling of conscience and guilt for letting Lambo join.

They had tried their best to keep him from battles as much as possible. Due to this, Tsuna could say that his battle skills and talents may be good but his experience is completely low.

He is like a younger brother to Tsuna and is very dear to him. The reason why he is currently watching the back of his Lightning guardian the most.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo's shout is like a shock that jolts his body to land properly, his burnt wound at his left shoulder hissing in pain. He has to compose himself even with other attacks he has received.

_He has been watching every possible movements and attacks of the enemy, his hyper intuition at its peak of its magnitude. He has to cover for any openings of his comrades. Unfortunately, he can't help his other guardians as they are fighting their own battles away from him. Luckily though, he could personally watch over and back up Lambo._

_The fight is fair as it is two vs two. But on Tsuna's side, he is more protecting Lambo than fighting off the opponents._

_With his sharp sense, Tsuna noticed how the Shimon boss took advantage of a preoccupied Lambo and instead of fighting Tsuna as the boss, he headed for the weaker one first. He clenched his fist, his flames flaring more than before in preparation for a punching attack._

_Tsuna could not perform cambio forma modo difesa with Natsu and reach Lambo fast enough. Out of panic, he would rather throw himself and receive a burn on his left shoulder. The burn is only on the skin but as the flames contacted his skin, he could feel a hissing burning pain penetrating his muscles and to the bone. _

"_T-tsuna-nii!" scared eyes widen in horror at the impact of the enemies fist burning his boss' shoulder. He gritted his teeth in realization of an utter mistake in his part for letting the boss protect him. No. It's for letting his older brother suffer damage in his place._

_With such pain, he was a little bit glad it was him who received it. His conscience might not be able to take it if it was Lambo who received such wound. His sanity might just break._

"_I'm fine. Lambo, be careful always." He left out the negative thoughts he has and gave his usual reminder for all of them. It was only a line but it was enough to let them know what he means. After all, they also don't have the luxury of taking time talking. Other Shimon members appear and positions to attack the duo. _

_The battle has been too unbalanced as there are too many enemies. They might not be as strong as Kozato Enma and the other one, they still put a handicap to Tsuna and Lambo as they are slowly getting tired._

Damn. There are just too many enemies for them to take all on their own. They are exhausted from their previous battle of the strong Shimon members and now. With their current position, they are in danger.

Panting heavily, sweat dropping, their body feeling slick of blood from their minor injuries here and there. Tsuna could only think of escaping with Lambo going ahead as he fights off the pursuers. He could feel the presence of an ally approaching. He always knows when he would be there.

His angel is coming for them to help. He would make Byakuran protect Lambo while they escape from their enemies.

He has already spotted Byakuran nearing them without the enemies' knowledge.

But before his plan of escaping has to be executed, he just has to notice a sniper from a faraway enemy aiming to Lambo. Both he and Lambo are already slow from exhaustion and both their animal box weapons are drained.

Even from his distance, Byakuran could clearly see the surprise and panic written all over his lover's face. The brunette's whole body trembles at a sudden thought as he looks at his weary little brother and back to the sniper. Tsuna wills his body to move faster despite his condition. He forces his legs to jump in front of Lambo.

Time stops for the three of them then.

No matter how fast he could fly, Byakuran feels the distance to lengthen, getting farther away from him. The scene in front of him feels more like a bad dream and if it does, he badly wants to wake up.

He could hear the gunshot. Lambo's panic screaming voice as he tries to catch his boss. Tsuna's face scrunching in pain from the hole in his stomach, blood oozing out of it. Blood… it's spreading on the brunette's clothes.

He has to get to his lover, his Tsu-chan. He has to…

Another shot.

And another.

His own blood splatters his neck and face. Tsuna's orange eyes vanish, replaced by his normal brown eyes. His body too weak and too wounded falls to a teenager's hands.

"AARGHHH!"

Light surrounds a flying Gesso boss enveloping those around him. In that flash of light, a huge white dragon baring its sharp fangs and claws, anger written all over its features, roaring in anger.

In the blink of an eye, the dome of light disappears leaving the enemy corpses. Dead bodies scatter everywhere, some parts missing from them. Even the enemies mastermind, the tenth Shimon boss, Kozato Enma is badly wounded on the ground, his neck and right arm beaten off. It settles the fight. The remaining Shimon members are beaten and some scaredy-cat cowards run off to save themselves.

In those few seconds, outsiders never knew and would not dare to know the grotesque fight – no, the massacre that happened inside the light.

* * *

The Vongola guardians assemble to the garden where the incident happened. Curiosity tells them to find out the source of the bright light and the one who killed the enemy boss. They know they're gentle boss could not do such a cruel thing – brutally killing people even if they from mafia. They are all worried and desire to see Tsuna, smiling at them, explaining the situation and telling them to calm down.

But this day, God has been very cruel to them.

Lambo has been sitting on the ground helplessly and soundlessly crying which is unlikely of him. He has been trembling and mumbling incoherent apologies as his tears unstoppably falls. He has been staring right in front of him.

Upon looking at the scene, they could not blame Lambo for his own current state. He has seen everything even until now.

A white-haired man is holding their precious boss. Both are completely covered with blood. They could not tell if they are alive if not for the tears slowly pouring out from the winged-man.

Byakuran's appearance scares anyone even with his wings. His face is splattered with blood. His clothes are completely covered with blood that they could not even think it is previously white. The creepiest is his wings. It's previously beautiful white wings with which Tsuna always admired is dyed with bloody red.

He looks like an angel who only kills. True to that, he has killed all those dead people.

If he's alive, what about Tsuna?

His body has been still, no hint of any movement, in Byakuran's arms. Both of them have been still in their position, only that Byakuran is silently crying from their view.

"…na… hey… Tsu-…"

As they got closer to check the two, they could hear a deep, trembling and sobbing voice calling out to Tsuna. The white-haired's voice is even weaker and more quiet than Lambo's mumblings.

Then, they could finally see. Blood keeps on coming out from three gunshots – one of which is from the chest – of a very pale body of the brunette.

"M-medic!" Somehow, the guardians are too shocked to ever notice which of them shouted that. Maybe, it is actually two of them. Maybe, more.

"Kusakabe, call for an ambulance and any alive Vongola medics you can find. Tsuna needs them. Immediately." They did not notice when Hibari grabbed his phone from his pocket to call Kusakabe. What is noticeable is his deep commanding voice full of anger, sadness and worry.

"TSUNAA!" everyone is startled to hear Byakuran crying out his lover's name. They stare at him as he continues to cry his heart out.

Trembling pale hand reaches out to cup Byakuran's cheek. Immediately, Byakuran stops crying and grabs hold of the hand.

"Tsu-chan!" relief flows with his voice as he notices those tired brown eyes open, looking at him.

Tsuna smiles at this but it is only for a second. He is wheezing in pain and coughing out blood all over.

Dread envelopes Byakuran's mind. Again, tears uncontrollably fall from his eyes.

"D-don't you dare close your eyes, Tsu-chan. Bear with it. Please…"

"…tired…" Another cough of blood escapes the brunette's mouth.

"No, no, no. You have to be awake this time. You have to." Byakuran gritted his teeth.

Embracing Tsuna tightly but not enough to worsen his condition, Byakuran continues.

"You are my life. You are my everything. You hold everything of me in your hands. If you let go now, what would happen to me then? Aren't you worried of me? Then, please. Don't let go of my hand."

Teary purple eyes meet tired brown eyes.

"You are my sky. You are your angel's sky."

Tsuna's tears fall at the memory of the time he told Byakuran about being his angel. Images, his memories flash in his eyes. Everything comes back to him. Their first meeting, the spark in his eyes, straightforward confession, first date, his genuine smile, angry eyes for interrupting them, teasing voice, the gleam in his eyes, their first kiss, their first night, the nightmare he had, the sudden promise, and the awkward morning the next day. Everything.

'_Ah, is this what they mean by your life flashing through your eyes when you reach your end?'_

He feels bad for everything. He has been with Byakuran for years yet it feels so short, only months. If he knew something like this will happen, would he have gone out and find Byakuran first instead? Funny. He is regretting everything when it is already too late.

He knows this should not be the right words he should say. He has read books and watched movies and in this very moment, he should say comforting words. He does not know if these words are comforting his lover though. He just wants to keep Byakuran from saying things like he owns his life. Even if he is given the privilege, he won't accept it. His life is only rightfully his.

"Sil-y… yo-… can't… g-…iv-… yo-..r…. life… to m-..e…" wheezing in between his words, he knows he won't last.

"You..r… li-fe… be-…longs… only… t-to… yo…u… D…on't…waste… yo-ur… life to me…I-It's… mak-…ing… me… sad…" cold hands but warm smile.

Cold hands but warms smile. He ended everything with that.

His tired brown eyes close. His cold hands slip away from Byakuran's grasp. His gentle smile fades.

Byakuran did not know what to do then. Everything is just like in his dream. He is holding Tsuna's body in his arms. Blood pools beneath them. It is Tsuna's blood. Blood from his wounds, from those shots. The surrounding temporarily silent. And in the end, he could not do anything as his 'sky' is taken away from him.

Lambo cries out loudly. Chrome falls to the ground covering her mouth from crying out loud. Mukuro sits beside her, hugging and comforting her. Gokudera could only stand in his place, paralyzed. Ryohei punches the ground in anger. Yamamoto kneels on the ground leaning on his unsheathed sword. Hibari turns his head away from the scene, away from the view of everyone and bites his lip to stop himself from crying.

"What guardians? Fucking guardians, only guiding their boss to death!" it is the cries of the guardians that brought him back to reality. Those mongrels have no right to mourn for his Tsu-chan's death. They don't need to be there in the first place.

Every guardian stops mourning, looking at the man who just insulted them.

"You fucking bastards promised! You showed your resolve but it was all a sham! You are nothing! You are guardians who led your precious boss to oblivion!" scorn, despise and detest are obvious in every words he spits in their faces.

They are silent. Everything hit them right on the head. But they have to retort. It may be like that but they did their best too. Their resolve is real. They could not let that man to insult their resolve.

But before they could talk, a laugh coming from the man is heard. It was slow at first. Gradually, it becomes more maniacal, wicked, loud crazy laughter. They know that the left lover is broken.

"Hah… I remember Tsu-chan hating Vongola before. He did not want to be a part of it. He even wanted to destroy it one time."

Wait, what? What is he talking about? Why is talking about that at this moment? What's the sudden change?

His eyes are no longer crying and sad. It gives shivers down their spine. His eyes look evil. His bloodied hands wipes away the remaining tears, smearing more blood in his face. His mischievous smile is back. But it is not the normal smile he once wore.

Standing with Tsuna in his arms, he looks towards their direction.

His eyes are full of darkness, evil. His smile is fake and it covers a plan in his mind. With his appearance, he looks like an evil angel, a crimson and fallen angel.

"I will destroy Vongola." He was his and will forever be. He won't let Vongola take his 'sky' from him and _kill_ him.

The guardians widen their eyes in surprise. They had just angered and made enemy out of a very strong mafia boss.

Byakuran summons his box weapon, giving it enormous amount of flame to make it very huge. The guardians readied themselves for an attack and for a fight against the white-haired man.

"Now, let's go destroy the others~" A small chuckle escapes his lips as he thought about his genius plan. Oh, how he really wants to start destroying Vongola and taking over the world for his Tsuna in every parallel world with his newly awakened powers.

He knows that they could not handle the huge dragon and that it is enough to completely finish them off. Byakuran summons a rip in the sky and flies through it with his precious and adorable Tsu-chan in his arms.

He knows that when he does his plans, Tsuna would be in the way in order to protect his friends. However, he does not worry of such existence as he will just control that world to have Tsuna and to prove him wrong.

* * *

_And the angel fell without his sky._

* * *

**A/N: Finally! It's already 4 in the morning! I never expected this to be quite long for a oneshot.**

**And that's it for this story. Really, in the middle of typing it, I lost inspiration and motivation and so searched for something to bring me back to typing this. However, it seems to have taken long. I have been enjoying reading fanfics and mangas for days. This was supposed to be done a few days back if not for the distractions. Orz  
I'm really a reading type of person and not a writing type that's why this is only my second story and I don't know how this goes. As you can read, Byakuran is too out of character.  
And yeah! My first time writing kissing scenes with a little bit of fluff in it! I know I suck but hey! It's my first and I don't write much.  
It's also my first time to write cursing words. Or did I already write it in my previous fanfic? Whoops. I forgot. I need to continue my other fanfic, too! Eee!**

**Anyways, how did I do? Just ask me if you need to clarify something in this story and I'd gladly answer you. If you find some errors, tell me and I'd edit it right away since I didn't really proofread this and this is not beta'd.  
Reviews! I like some reviews so don't hesitate to write one even if it's just short.  
I was thinking of writing a sequel. How about it? Should I write one? Nah. Too lazy to do it. Let's just see from my mood. It all depends in there. And from my other self. This is complete for now. If there's a sequel, it will be another fanfic. **


End file.
